Naruto meets Pokemon
by lady pearl2005
Summary: This is my take on the Naruto/ Pokemon cross over. This is a Sasuke and Sakura story so enjoy. Chapter FOUR IS UP! ALONG WITH LASTEST POKEMON ROSTER FOR EVERYONE!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Naruto meets Pokémon (Version two)

Chapter one: A loss and a new beginning

On a dark and stormy night new a small town in the mountains an old woman is about to get a surprise and shocking news.

*KNOCK-KNOCK*

"Oh now who could that be at this hour of the night. Come on Pikachu lets see who it is." as the old woman made her way to the door along with her loyal Pikachu, she was in for a big surprise when at her door was none other than Officer Jenny and her loyal Growlithe but that's was not what surprised the old woman (who is youthful age of 42). No for there next to her was her two granddaughters, Cynthia and Sakura both who were trying there best not to cry, but failed.

"Girls come here and give nana a hug and tell me what happened and why you both look like you were in a fight with a Charizard?" The old woman was surprised when she heard her eldest, make an attempt to speak about what happened. But all she heard was mother and father and the word gone.

"Ma'am I'm sorry to say this but as of 12 am your son and your daughter-in-law were found dead after an accident on the road. Your granddaughters were lucky to be alive and unharmed. My squad is looking into what could have caused the accident and I assure you that we will find out what happened. Now I believe that you will be taking full custody of your granddaughters since we haven't found your daughter yet." Jenny noticed that the Tsu was quiet and just nodded her head in response.

"Ma'am if you ever need any help with the girls, don't hesitate to ask, also I would like to help with the funeral arrangements for your son and daughter in law. But we can talk about that later, right now I think these two need some dry clothes on and something warm to drink cause I doubt that they want to go to sleep right now." And it was true the last thing that Cynthia and Sakura wanted to do was go to sleep and be haunted by what had happened. So for the rest of the night, both girls stayed up with Grandma Tsu and Officer Jenny.

While both adults were in the kitchen on the phone making calls and making arrangements for the funeral, Cynthia decided to take her little sister on a walk to talk to her about what happened. Cynthia already knew about the concepts of life and death, she found that one out when a friend of hers died from pneumonia two years ago. But Sakura was not use to something like this, even though she was only two years younger than her, something like this was still new to her baby sister. Cynthia knew that she needed to be there for her little sister now more than anything.

"Pika?" Pikachu noticed that the girls were heading out of the door and began to follow as well, just to make sure that nothing happened to them.

Once both girls were out of the house they made their way towards the meadow that they used to play in with their parents and Pokémon and sat down. Once they sat down Cynthia noticed that Sakura was shaking and knew she was crying. After holding it in for so long, it was bound to come out eventually. Pikachu noticed this and went up to Sakura and began to lick her face in hopes of cheering her up.

"Pika" Sakura noticed Pikachu was worried and gave a small smile and allowed Pikachu to get comfortable in her lap. Sakura then turned to her sister and asked her,

"Cynthia what are we going to do now?" Sakura heard her sister sigh and knew that she was going to ask that.

(AN. Okay to clear up any confusion about how old they are, Cynthia is 11 years old and Sakura is 9 years old. Now back to the story)

"Well we try to move on and make a life for ourselves. I still have my dreams of becoming the greatest Pokémon trainer known to man and you still have your dream of becoming a doctor of both human and Pokémon alike. Just because we lost mom and dad doesn't mean we have to give up on our dreams. Its like what auntie Tsunade said, in good or bad situations you must never give up on what makes you happy. I know things will get better, we just have to try. And I know what your thinking, and Sakura we're not alone. I know auntie can't be reached right now, but we know she loves us and there's cousin Naruto and his family and then there grandma Tsu. And lets not forget the Pokémon, we have them and believe me baby sister they will always be with us." Cynthia was happy to see her baby sister smile and knew that she would be alright. Then both girls noticed the bushes move a little and were surprised to find a Gible and said Gible was not happy at the moment. Pikachu was the first to sense the hostility in the Gible and took a defensive stance to protect both girls.

"Sakura I want you to stay behind me okay. Pikachu I'm going to need you to listen to me okay. Thank goodness I have pokeballs with me. Okay Pikachu go, use quick attack!!!" Pikachu then began to his attack. Cynthia knew that thunder attacks were useless against a dragon type, so physical attacks had to do the trick.

Said Gible charged as well using take down only to miss his target by a few inches. The Gible tried to counter only to get hit head on with a take down and paralyzed .

"Pikachu now's your chance use take down!!!" Said Pikachu began to charge Gible and hit it dead on, stunning it completely.

"Okay pokeball go!!" Cynthia threw her pokeball at the Gible and watched as the small red light blinked once, twice, three times until it stopped.

"You did it Cynthia, you caught your first Pokémon!!!" Sakura was very happy for her sister.

"Yeah, now lets head back to the Pokémon center and let grandma know where we are okay. Hey and maybe after everything has settled for us, I can help you with your pokemon training, how does that sound?" Sakura just smiled at her sister and shook her head no.

"Sorry sis, but I plan on becoming the best Pokémon trainer out there and prove to you that I can become strong my own way. And when the time comes for when we meet again, I'll show you who the better Pokémon trainer is." Cynthia just laughed and knew that her sister was serious and would follow through with it.

"Alright baby sister, when I start my journey to become a Pokémon trainer I'll keep in mind of what you said, and I'll be looking forward to taking you on and proving who is the better trainer. But know this baby sister, no matter what happens know that I love you and always will. Now come on, grandma Tsu is waiting for us, lets go before she thinks we ran away." Sakura just laughed and followed her sister to the local Pokémon center, where they were surprised to see their aunt there looking like she was about to freak out, that is until she saw both of them.

"Auntie Tsunade what are you doing here? Grandma Tsu has been trying to get a hold of you all night. Auntie Tsunade are you okay?" but instead of getting an answer, both girls were pulled into a huge hug and held by their aunt while she cried her eyes out.

After their aunt was through crying she took them back to their grandmothers house and was surprised to see that Cynthia had a Gible with her.

"I guess this means keeping you two here, would be out of the question, huh?" Tsunade just looked at her nieces and saw them shake their heads no and began to laugh.

"Well I kinda had a funny feeling about that, you both are as stubborn as your father. But I can see that you both have Shinta's love of Pokémon as well. And I guess having a couple of trainers in the family wouldn't be that bad." Tsunade was happy to see both her girls smiling. Even after what had happened last night, they had managed to bounce back with smiles on their faces.

A few days later the funeral was held and the remaining members of the family had indeed showed up. After everyone had given their words of sorrow for the family and left the girls went to bed. Before Sakura went to sleep she saw a shooting star out her window and decided to make a wish.

"Oh shooting star, please grant my wish to become the worlds best doctor and please if possible allow me to find that special someone that mother always told me about." After Sakura made her wish she feel asleep hoping that her wish would come true.

*_Time skip*_

Many years have past and we now find both girls living their lives as they wanted. Cynthia is now the Champion of all Pokémon trainers, and Sakura is now on her way to meet up with her sister for their annual meeting/battle that will take place in Sunnyshore city. But along the way, Sakura is going to make some new friends and uncover the mystery of her parents death and maybe find love along the way. And this is where our journey begins...

*_AN. Okay new story to add to the list of others I have started. For those of you who are Pokémon fans and for those that aren't I hope you like the story. I promise this will be interesting to read. Please let me know what you all think about my story. Also I need about 10 more votes on the first dress Hinata will wear in my first poll then I can put up the second one. I will also have a poll up to see how Sakura and Sasuke will meet up in this story. Please send me your reviews and let me know what you think. Until next time...Ja ne!!!*_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Naruto meets Pokémon (version two chapter two)

Many years have past since that tragic night that took both Sakura's and Cynthia's parents away, and now both girls are living their dreams. Cynthia is now the Pokémon champion of the Sinnoh region and Sakura is an up and coming medical student of both Pokémon practice and human practice. It pays sometimes to have an aunt who is a Pokémon medical genius. During their time apart Sakura has made many friends, both human and Pokémon alike. And today Sakura is on her way to Sunnyshore city to meet with her sister to have their long awaited battle to see who is stronger. Now lets join Sakura as she gets ready to head out on her journey from Twinleaf Town all the way to Sunnyshore city.

"Okay now Chimchar say 'ah' for me,"

We now join our dear Sakura who is in the lab of Professor Rowan doing a final check up of the Pokémon that reside in the lab. Sakura is currently checking on a cute Chimchar that has taken a liking to her, along with a few of the other lab assistants there. And with good reason, Sakura was by far a very beautiful young woman who had captured the eye of nearly every single man in the village. If there was one thing her family was known for it was their incredible beauty in the women. And Sakura was no exception.

"Okay Chimchar, everything checks out okay. Now lets go find the Professor and tell him that your fine. Also I have to get going in a few minutes. Come on." Sakura couldn't help but smile as Chimachar hopped off the table and happily followed her to see Professor Rowan. To Sakura's surprise she found him out side with her Pokémon (minus two). There in the garden was her first Pokémon, vulpix and next to her was Lopunny in all her splendor. On Rowan's left was her Leafron and finally her pride and joy her wonderful Gardevoir. Her Staraptor and Blissey were back with her aunt to help with making medicine and to make deliveries to high mountain areas that have too steep or dangerous roads.

"Ah, Sakura there you are. I have to say that you have raised fine Pokémon. Your parents would be proud of both you and your sister to see you both living your dreams. I take it you plan on leaving now don't you Sakura?" Rowan just smiled as Sakura nodded her head yes and his smile got bigger when he saw Chimachar happily running to play with Sakura's Leafron and Vulpix.

"Yes, you see I have an important meeting with my sister in Sunnyshore city and I can't miss it. So I came to tell you that after I finish checking on Turtwig I was going to head out.." Sakura smiled and then knelt down to pick up her vulpix.

"Well I can't stop you but I can tell you this, a few days ago I saw Lee and his friends come through here asking about you. Word to the wise, you might want to avoid him as hard as you can. He seems more determined than ever to win your heart this year." Rowan saw the look of dread that Sakura had on her face and knew she didn't need to or want to see Rock Lee right now, not after what happened a year ago.

*Flashback one year ago*

_Sakura had just arrived in Twinleaf town and was looking for Professor Rowan's lab to begin her year of internship. While on her way to the lab she ran into a trainer by the name of Rock Lee who was doing some rather odd training and when I mean odd I mean walking on his hands through town with five Pokémon on his feet._

"_Um do I even want to know what you are doing or is it better to just go on to Professor Rowans place instead?" Lee stopped what he was doing and turned on his hands to where that voice came from. Once Lee was able to see where the voice came from, he was hit with cupids arrow. And lets just say he wasn't quite about it either._

"_OH JOYFUL BEAUTY FULL OF ETERNAL AND EVERLASTING YOUTH, YOU HAVE CAPTURED MY HEART AND I WISH FOR YOU TO BE MINE!!!" Now Sakura knew that if a guy ever came up to you and began talking like that, it was your cue to leave and fast._

"_Um look I'll just make my way to Professor Rowan's lab by myself and lets just forget that this meeting ever happened." Sakura knew that a guy like him wouldn't forget for he was like every other guy she has met on her trip. Heck she had a whole town worth of fan boys back home she didn't need anymore._

"_Oh modest flower please be- a-a-a-a-a-a-ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" and just like that Lee had lost his balance and the five Pokémon that were sitting on his feet began to fall as well. Or the would have fallen if Sakura hadn't caught them and ended up losing her balance and falling back into a feeding loft for a couple of ponyta's that were startled by the sudden intrusion. Because of all the commotion, Rowan came running out to see what was wrong only to find that Lee had did it again only this time to his new intern._

"_I take it you must be Sakura, right? Please forgive Lee, he does this to everyone in this town. Lee why don't you take your Pokémon and head for the river and train. I believe Gai was around that area training his Pokémon." no sooner had Lee heard those words he ran to find his sensei._

"_Well this is a fine way to make an entrance. Remind me never to be around him when he's training ever again" and true to her word for the next eleven months Sakura avoided Lee and every other boy in the village._

_*End of Flashback*_

"I know sir that's why I plan to leave after checking Turtwig. Now where is he, I haven't seen him all day." Sakura and Rowan got there answer when Turtwig came up to them with a note in its mouth which was addressed to Sakura.

"Huh? Its from my sister! I was wondering when she write back. Lets see,"

_[Dear Sakura,_

_I hope you have trained your Pokémon well, cause this year I don't intend to lose to you. It was a close battle last year and either of us would have won if it wasn't for that double KO. I heard from one of the Joys that you are in Twinleaf working with Professor Rowan. I hope you aren't causing too much trouble for him. I miss you dearly baby sister and grandma Tsu misses you too. I got a call from Auntie that said to call her the minute you get this message. Also I know you plan on leaving today, so I'm giving you a bit of a warning. A few days ago a weird group of Pokémon trainers started to cause trouble for a lot of trainers. They call themselves the Vipers and they are some tough trainers. So please be careful. Also there's a guy by the name of Rock Lee running around, sis take my advise and avoid him at all cost. I love with all my heart and I can't wait to meet you again. I hope you are well_

_Love_

_Cynthia]_

"Well its nice to know that she's thinking of me. But who are these Viper guys that my sister mentioned?" Sakura turned towards Rowan who had a stern look on his face.

"Sakura what I'm about to tell you , you must take to heart. Never go near them ever. They are nothing but a band of ruthless punks who do anything to cause trouble. And from what Officer Jenny has told me, they are currently looking for their leader who went awol on them after he found out something and now they are on the manhunt to find him. Sakura you must be careful not to come in contact with any of them." Sakura saw the worried look on Rowan's face and knew the he knew just how dangerous these guys could be.

"Alright, I promise to stay away from these guys. Now down to business, Turtwig come here so I can give you a check up." Sakura then went about the task of giving Turtwig his check up.

After twenty minutes, Sakura had finished and began to pack up her things for her journey. But she had to be quick for she knew that Lee could show up at any minute. As she was packing she didn't notice Professor Rowan placing a pokeball with Chimchar in it with her other pokeballs and then leaving a small note for when she was done packing.

"There that's everything, now to get my...hey where did this come from? Huh a note,"

[_Dear Sakura,_

_Consider this Pokémon a parting gift from me and my staff. This Pokémon would have hated to see you go and leave him behind so I'm giving him to you. I know that you will take very good care of him and love him as you love your other Pokémon. I hope you have a safe journey and please tell your family I said hello._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Professor Rowan and assistants._

_P.S._

_Tell you Aunt to return my books when you see her._]

"Well lets see who you are little Pokémon and see who you are. Pokémon I choose you!!" and as soon as Sakura threw her pokeball, out came Chimchar, who jumped up and happily hugged her.

"Oh Chimchar I didn't know you wanted to come with me? Well like grandma Tsu always said the more the merrier. Come on lets go" Chimchar then jumped on Sakura's shoulder and both him and Sakura made their way to the route that lead to 201 and Jubilife City where she would meet up with another friend of her's.

Unknown to Sakura her journey is about to crossroads with someone who would change her life forever. For a few yards ahead of her, hidden in the trees was Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was by far a very excellent Pokémon trainer with a bright future ahead for him. The only problem, he is the current head of the Viper clan, an organization made up of three other gangs ( the Cobras, the Boas and the Rattlers) who specialize in collecting Pokémon and using them for their own purpose. And Sasuke was the leader of their third squad, until he went awol a few days ago. Sasuke had found some rather interesting information about an experiment that happened a few years ago that cost two innocent people their lives and he planned to atone for what happened by stopping the organization once and for all. But first he had to get to his friend Naruto in Sunnyshore City and give this information to him and his father who could help him put an end to this organization once and for all. Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when his Weavile hopped in the tree that he was in along with his top Pokémon Blaziken.

"So I take it that Karin and the others are gone right and we can make our way to the next town right?" Sasuke saw both of his Pokémon nod their heads yes and he was about to jump out of the tree when he noticed a girl with bright pink hair heading in his direction with a Chimchar on her shoulders. Sasuke didn't know why but he had a funny feeling that something was about to happen. And it did, for the branch that he and his Pokémon were sitting on decided to give way and drop them right in front of Sakura startling both her and Chimchar.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay? Hey come on wake up." Sakura then proceeded to try and awaken the fallen person, who she found to be very attractive. But now was not the time to drool. Sakura had not only this trainer to heal but a couple of Pokémon as well and she was going to need all the help she could get. First thing was first, she had to get these guys into a safe clearing and heal them and quick. So she called out Gardevoir to teleport them to a safe place.

"Gardevoir I need you to use teleport and send us to safe spot. One with water near it. And hurry!" Gardevoir nodded her head and in a flash teleported all of them to a meadow with a small stream near it.

"Gardevoir." Gardevoir then proceeded to clear the area and make sure that they would not be disturbed. Sakura had also called out Lopunny to help her bandage said trainer and Pokémon.

After about twenty minutes, both Pokémon and their trainer were bandaged and fast asleep. Sakura had also noticed that it began to get dark and knew that she couldn't keep walking in the dark.

"Well guys we might as well set up camp here and wait until these guys wake up and I really don't feel comfortable traveling when its dark out. Okay guys come on out!!" and like that all of her remaining Pokémon were out of their pokeballs.

"Okay guys before anything else happens I would like to introduce a new member of our team, Chimchar. I hope you all will treat him with respect and be as good of friend as you are with each other. Now lets get camp set up. Lopunny I need you to watch our quest and make sure that they are comfortable. And let me know the minute that they wake up okay." Sakura put on a smile as she saw her Lopunny hop over to where their quest were and began to watch over them carefully.

About ten minutes later, Sasuke and his Pokémon began to awaken and found themselves not on the road like they thought they be. Sasuke was even more confused when he turned and saw a Lopunny sitting not to far from them with a plate of food for him and two bowls of pokefood for his Pokémon.

"Okay now either this is some weird dream brought on by the fall or this is real?" Saskue's Pokémon began to awaken as well and were surprised to see the girl that he saw earlier walk up to them along with a few other Pokémon.

"Hi how are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere at all?" Sasuke was finally able to get a closer look at this girl he saw earlier and he was very happy with what he saw. This girl before him had long pink hair and the most beautiful (in his opinion) green eyes he had ever seen. That and she had a nice rack to go with a killer body. His Pokémon were having the same reaction to her Lopunny and Gardevoir. Sasuke came out of his lust filled daze when he saw her worried expression.

"I'm sorry what did you just say and what's with the worried eyes?" Sakura sighed and knew that he wasn't paying attention and was checking her out like every other boy she has met.

"Now that I have your full attention, I asked you how you were feeling and what you were doing in a tree anyway along with your Pokémon. I can understand Weavile being in a tree since it likes to climb, but a Blazekin is another story. What were you guys doing up there anyway?" Sasuke just sighed and knew she was going to ask that. But he couldn't tell her the truth about what he was doing around here and if Karin and the others found out about her, she would be in danger too. His brother Itachi had already died saving him and their family Pokémon from the Vipers, he didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of him.

"Look I ran into someone that I didn't want to meet and they followed me. I was hiding in the tree waiting for my Pokémon to come and tell me that the coast was clear and we could leave and that's when the branch broke. But first, who are you and what are you doing all the way out here?" Sakura just sighed, but she had a smile on her face for she knew that this man was alright.

"Well since you asked so nicely, my name is Sakura and I was on my way to Sunnyshore city to see my sister, but I found you hurt in the road and I couldn't leave you like that. So I had my Gardevoir teleport us here where you can rest and get your strength back. So now that you know my name, why don't you tell me your name and where you are planning on heading." Sasuke couldn't help but give a sly smirk. For now he knew that this girl was heading in the same direction he was and thought perhaps she knew a short cut to Sunnyshore.

"Well my name is Sasuke, and you have already met my first two Pokémon, Weavile and Blazekin, now how about I introduce you to the other four, so COME OUT GUYS!!!" and in a flash four other Pokémon came out of their pokeballs. In order from left to right was a Scizor, and next him was a Lucario kneeling down next to his master. On the other side of Sasuke was a Typhlosion that was ready for a battle and finally a Houndoom that had eyes that could freeze water just by looking at it.

To say that Sakura was surprised was an understatement. For right before her were some of the most powerful Pokémon before her. Well next to the legendary Pokémon that inhabit every region of the world.

"Wow, your Pokémon are amazing, and so full of energy. Its nice to meet all of you. Ladies and Chimchar, introduce yourselves and make them feel welcome, and be nice." Sakura put on a smile as her Pokémon went up to Sasuke's and began to talk in their own Pokémon way. But what surprised her was how fast they got along, like they have always been friends.

"So now that our Pokémon are friendly with each other, why don't you tell me where your heading. Since you know where I'm heading." Sakura was surprised by what Sasuke said next.

"Well actually I'm heading to the same place. But I have to meet up with my best friend and talk to him. And I was wondering if you and your Pokémon wouldn't mind letting us come with you, since we're heading to the same place." Sasuke knew he would pay for this in the future but traveling with more than one person would lead Karin and the others of his trail for some time. That and knowing Karin and her big mouth the other three organizations are bound to find out about his betrayal and notify Orochimaru the big guy above him. And he was the last person he wanted to see.

"Sure Sasuke I don't mind at all. I mean having a companion along to keep you company sounds nice. Besides I was kinda going to ask you if you wanted to come with me too. You see I received a letter from my sister warning me about this weird group of trainers causing trouble and it made me feel a little uneasy and-," Sakura was cut short when Sasuke put a finger on her lips for two reasons, one she was talking too much and two she was cuter when she was quite (not that she isn't cute right now).

"Alright I understand, but for now what do you say we get some sleep and talk about this in the morning during breakfast?" Sakura nodded and went to go get Sasuke a spar blanket from her bag. While she was bending over to look in her bag, Sasuke was getting a good at her backside and was enjoying the view until Lopunny sent an ice beam his way to snap him out of his perverted thoughts. And it worked too.

"Sorry I kinda forgot to mention my Pokémon don't take kindly to perverts and creeps who look at my backside and do anything perverted without my consent that is." As Sakura made her way back to where Sasuke was, Sasuke couldn't help but notice the slight seductive sway of her hips as she came towards him and handed him the blanket and made her way back to her sleeping bag and went to bed.

As Sakura and her Pokémon, along with Sasuke's Pokémon slept soundly, Sasuke couldn't help but think of how much he wanted this girl. Before he feel asleep Sasuke whispered in the night,

"Sakura you are my new challenge, and I will have you. And I always get what I want, Cherry Blossom." And with that said Sasuke let sleep take over, unaware of the Skarmory flying above with a camera on its neck recording everything that transpired between the two trainers and sending them to another royal thorn in Sasuke's side, Kabuto.

"Very well done. Lord Orochimaru will be pleased with this information. You can run but you can't hide from us Sasuke, for once bitten by a viper, you are branded for the rest of your life. Oh and don't worry about your new friend, we'll take very good care of her." Kabuto gave an evil chuckle before heading back to Viper HQ to report to his master.

It would appear that even in the calm of night, evil lurks and what will the future hold for Sakura and Sasuke, will it be love or hatred. And what about Sasuke's brother, what happened to him? Stay Tuned for the next chapter to find out.

*_Okay chapter two done and things are getting interesting. What will happen to our main couple along the way to Sunnyshore. I will reveal in another chapter what happened to Sasuke's brother Itachi and why he was killed. But for now just enjoy the new chapter. And don't worry, Sakura will be getting a new Pokémon later on down the line, but for now she has five. Also I would like to know who Sakura should meet up in Jubilife City, Hinata or TenTen? And don't worry, Hinata is all Naruto's for all you Naru/Hina fans. So until next time, Ja ne!!!!*_


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Naruto meets Pokémon (version two chapter three)

*_Last time Sakura and her pokemon were on their way to Sunnyshore city to meet up with her older sister. Before leaving, Sakura was given a Chimchar from Professor Rowan to thank her for all her hard work. As they were making their to Jubilife City however, they came across Sasuke Uchiha who was on the run from the members of Viper an organization that uses pokemon for their own greedy purposes. After some introductions, both Sasuke and Sakura agree to travel together to Sunnyshore. Both are unaware of the danger that lurks in the shadows in the form of a man named Kabuto. Now let's join our friends as they prepare for their journey to Jubilife City.*_

As the sun was beginning to rise over the trees we find both Sasuke and Sakura fast asleep. Well Sakura sleeping peacefully while Sasuke on the other hand have a recurring nightmare that haunts him even today.

*Flashback five years ago*

_We find a young man about fifteen running while carrying a little boy with black hair and black eyes through a dense forest filled with pokemon in the dead of night, hoping and praying that he is not caught._

"_Itachi what's going on and why are we running? What's going on, I'm scared." Itachi turned to a younger version of Sasuke who was no more than nine years old._

"_Don't worry Sasuke, I'm just taking you to a safe place, and once I take you there you must never leave. You see there are bad people after me, very bad people who take pleasure in hurting people and taking pokemon. And they want both of us to join them in their mad quest for power. I had told them no, but they don't take no for an answer. That's when they mentioned taking you and our family's pokemon. I couldn't let that happen. After mom and dad died I promise not only to raise you and see to it that you are safe, but to also continue their work in pokemon research. I plan to keep one of their promises tonight." Sasuke looked at his brother in shock and confusion._

"_Big brother what do you mean? What's going on?" Sasuke was even more surprised when Itachi stopped and put him inside a dark cave with his loyal chamander._

"_Sasuke listen to me, after tonight you will be the only true Uchiha left in the family besides auntie Rin. You must promise me that no matter what you will continue our family's research. I'm sorry that I can't be with you anymore but know this no matter what I will always be proud of you and love you. Now as soon as it's safe I need you to head for the next town and find Officer Jenny. Tell her that there was an accident and you need to call Uncle Kakashi. I'll release my pokemon and tell them to head back to the house. No matter what you must do as you're told this time Sasuke you must believe in me."_

_Younger Sasuke watched in horror as his only brother left and become consumed by darkness. Then everything began to change as the surrounding turned into the hospital that he was called to where his brothers' body was brought in by the police._

"_I'm sorry, but he's gone. The beating that he took was too much. A broken leg, dislocated arm, internal bleeding and the list goes on. I'm sorry but there was nothing more we could do…do…do."_

_Everything in his dream begins to spin as he hears the doctor say those dreaded words and then starts to run further into the darkness until he reaches the ultimate darkness, Orochimaru._

"_I told you Sasuke, you can't run from the Vipers and everything you hold dear will disappear right before your eyes."_

_Sasuke then looks on the ground in front of him to see Sakura, the girl he had met just yesterday lying in a pool of her own blood, beaten within an inch of her life._

"_No not again, not again…no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"_

*End of flashback/nightmare*

Sasuke woke with a start in a cold sweat. He looked around and saw that he was safe. He then turned to his pokemon and smiled. For there before him were his trusted and loyal friend (nonhuman that is). But that wasn't the reason he smiled, the reason was his pokemon were cuddled up with Sakura's pokemon. His Blaziken was next to Gardevoir while both his Weavile and Lucario were on both sides of Lopunny both Leafron and Vulpix were next to Houndoom, Typhlosion and Scizor, fast asleep. The only pokemon that wasn't with them was Chimchar. And Chimchar was right next to Sakura fast asleep alongside his new master, who looked like she was crying. But before Sasuke could see if it was true, Sakura began to wake.

As Sakura began to wake she noticed that her Chimchar was right next to her, which made her smile. Before she could move him so she could begin packing camp she felt a hand on her wrist and saw that Sasuke was up.

"Hey good morning, how do you feel?" Sakura couldn't help but blush a little looking at Sasuke. For some odd reason he was just too handsome.

"Good morning to you too, Sakura. I feel fine, but first what do you say we pack up camp before we leave and have breakfast. My guess is if we leave after breakfast we could probably make it to Jubilife city before sunset. By the way I wanted to ask you a question, about your Chimchar."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a confused look and wondered what he wanted to know about her Chimchar, "okay what do you want to know Sasuke?"

"Well I pretty sure you know about the evolution stages of almost every single pokemon on the planet. So I'm pretty sure you know about Chimchar's second and third evolutions. What I was wondering is this, do you know anything about training a fire type who will become a fighting type?" Sasuke saw the look of shock on Sakura's face and knew his answer.

"Well no, and the only fighting type in the family is a Lucario that belongs to my older sister." Sakura was shocked by what Sasuke did next.

Sasuke just shook his head and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and began to whisper in her ear.

"That's a fighting/steel type, not a fire/fighting type Sa-ku-ra" Sakura didn't know why but the way he said her name sent chills down her spine and made her body tingle all over.

"So-so what do did you have in mind?" Sakura couldn't help but shiver as he chuckled in her ear sending more shivers down her spine.

"Well Sakura I was thinking that maybe I could help you train Chimchar. I have experience with fire/fighting types anyway and it will be a while until we get to Sunnyshore anyhow. So what do you say Sakura? Will you allow me the honor of training alongside your pokemon?" Sakura had to think, true she knew all about pokemon and their evolutions, but she knew nothing about raising a pokemon that will eventually become a fighting type. And Sakura knew that Sasuke had more experience in raising those types of pokemon than she did anyhow.

"Alright but under one condition Sasuke, you allow me to stay by your side after we both settle our business in Sunnyshore. I don't know why but I want to stay with you. So is it a deal Sasuke?" Sasuke gave her a dazzling smile before he shook his head 'yes'.

"Great now do you think you could let me go so we can finish setting up camp so we can leave on time?" Sakura only blushed deeper when Sasuke held onto Sakura longer than she wanted before letting go to help clean up their camp site.

*Ten minutes later*

"Well now that the camp is set up what do you say we get breakfast started. No sense in leaving on an empty stomach, huh Sasuke?" Sakura gave Sasuke a cute smile which resulted in him giving her a sly smirk causing her to blush.

"Sure but first I think we need to wake the pokemon up. You get your pokemon ready, while I get mine ready and my pokemon and I will get something quick to eat on the way." Sakura nodded her head and began to wake up her pokemon while Sasuke did the same.

Once all the pokemon were up and ready for the day, Sasuke decided to have a little talk with a couple of his pokemon.

"Houndoom, Weavile, Lucario, Scizor come with me for a few minutes, Typhlosion you and Blaziken stay here and help Sakura and her pokemon. And above all else don't let yourselves be known. I have a funny feeling that Karin is still around here just waiting for us. Just be careful alright and take care of Sakura." With that Sasuke and his four pokemon left to gather a quick breakfast for his group all the while keeping an eye out for the unusual.

Meanwhile back in Twinleaf town, we find a man with silver hair and a scar over his eye walking along reading his favorite Ichi Ichi Paradise book heading towards the local police station to get some information on his ever wandering nephew to try and help him before something bad happened. Following this man was his trusty canine team consisting of Growlithe, Poochyena, Houndour and powerful Arcanine. And who is this man, why none other than Sasuke's uncle Kakashi of course.

Before Kakashi could get out of Twinleaf however, he ran into a person that gave him and a few other people a few good headaches and his name was Gai. But rather than bore you with their long and tiresome battle (which is as old as time its self) let's move on to what is going on with Sakura and Sasuke.

Now that they were pack and eating a nice breakfast of Oran berries for the pokemon and apples for both her and Sasuke (and since Sakura kinda forgot to pack pokefood in her haste to get away from Lee), while they were walking to Jubilife Sakura noticed how tense Sasuke was as they were walking. It made Sakura wonder why he would be so tense in the first place then she remembered Sasuke telling her that he was trying to avoid someone so she decided to make some conversation to help ease his tension a bit.

"So Sasuke can I ask you a few questions, you know to just kill time." Sakura saw Sasuke just nod his head yes and continue walking.

"Okay, I know this might not be any of my business, but why is this person after you and who are they?" Sakura didn't miss the loud groan that came from Sasuke before he turned to her to answer her.

"Okay this person is a girl that is obsessed with me, and the reason that she is following me is to drag me back to that living hell she calls home. Hmph the only home I had is a few miles outside of Pastoria City. Away from the marsh lands which is about a few miles north of that area. Now, since you're asking questions of me how about I ask a couple of you. First, is pink your natural hair color and second why are we heading to Jubilife City. I know that we need to stock up on supplies and stuff, but I know that there's another reason so what is it." Sasuke saw Sakura shake her head and laugh knowing that she was caught.

"Okay first yes pink is my natural hair color. My dad's hair color was red and my sister got the family signature blond that my mom had. And to answer your second question, you see I'm meeting up with two of my friends. One's coming with us to Sunnyshore, while the other is heading for Hearthome City. The one that is coming with us to Sunnyshore kinda is in love with my idiot cousin that lives there. And he loves her too, but the problem is that they live so far apart from each other that they barely see one another. The other reason is her father, who for no apparent reason hates my family with a passion. Don't know why, he just does. So does that answer both of your questions Sasuke or do you have more questions?" Sakura saw Sasuke smirk and began to regret asking him if he had any more questions.

"Actually I have a few like for starters, what is this sister of yours like and do you have any boyfriends waiting for you when you get to Sunnyshore?" Sasuke didn't miss the cute blush that formed on Sakura's face from his question. While Sasuke was teasing Sakura, he couldn't help but feel tense. For he knew that there were eyes watching his every move and he was right too.

Karin at the moment was seeing red at the fact that her Sasuke was with another girl. And it wasn't the fact that she was prettier than her that bothered her it was the fact that this girl was so close to him. Karin couldn't stand it and decided to make herself known, well she would have if she wasn't about to step into a trap.

"What the hell is this?" Karin was not happy at the moment and getting caught in a hole only made it worse. But what really made this situation more aggravating for Karin was the fact that she was trapped by a thirteen year old boy wearing a long teal scarf being tailed by a Pikachu.

"So you're the witch my cousin warned me about. In all honesty I was hoping that you be a little smarter than to fall into a trap set by the cousin of Naruto Namikaze and Sakura Haruno. But it just goes to show you that even a witch like you is no match Konohamaru Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan. And news flash you red haired sea witch, my cousin Sakura is a whole lot prettier than you. See-ya and have fun getting out of that hole before it starts raining. HAHA!!! SEE-YA LATER SEA WITCH!!!" And just like that Konohamaru was gone to head back to Jubilife and let Naruto know that Karin was dealt with and to heal his pokemon.

So finally by sunset both Sasuke and Sakura had finally made it to Jubilife city. And upon arriving in the city, they made their way to the pokemon center. Once inside Sakura was greeted by the sight of her friend Hinata Hyuga, and her little cousin Konohamaru talking to one of the Joy's running the center. To say that Sakura was shocked was an understatement because she knew for a fact that her cousin was only here because of something that her idiot cousin Naruto wanted.

"Konohamaru what are you doing here, I thought you and your family were on vacation in Celadon city? So why are you here anyway?" Konohamaru knew that his cousin had one of nastiest tempers in the family and didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. So he told her half the reason why he was here.

"Well I'm here because Naruto wanted to make sure that Hinata was alright and ready to leave. Also he wanted to make sure that Ino was going to bring her whole wardrobe like last time. That and he said that I could meet up with you. He mentioned something about keeping an eye out for vipers or something like that." Sasuke knew what this kid was talking about and knew that Konohamaru was sent here by Naruto to make sure that Karin was as far away from him and Sakura as humanly possible. Sasuke knew for a fact that the Uzumaki family was well known for their stealth and trap setting skills. And Naruto and Konohamaru were some of the best in the family. It was times like this that he was grateful to his idiot friend.

"So Sakura aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here, or do I have to guess what her name is.?" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he saw the noticeable blush on Sakura's face.

"Well this is my friend Hinata, the one I was telling you about and Ino is supposed to be here soon. But where is she at, she knows that we were to meet here then leave in the morning." Sakura saw the nervous look on her friends face and knew that Ino had met yet another boy and decided to go on a date with him at the last minute.

"Well Sakura-chan Ino kinda met this guy by the name of Sai and those two kinda got real close, and decided at the last minute to head for Hearthome with him to compete in the next pokemon contest. But she wanted me to tell you that she wants you there to compete with her and to show you who the better trainer is and who the top co-ordinator is in all of Sinnoh. She also said to try and do something with that wide forehead of yours Sakura." Hinata didn't miss the huge vein that showed up on her friends head at the smart comment that her friend Ino had told Hinata to tell her.

Meanwhile while Hinata and Sakura talked, Sasuke and Konohamaru went to the second floor of the Pokemon center to use the phone to call Naruto and let him know what's going on.

"-and then she fell right into one of my traps. You were right about her being stupid Naruto and about her following your friend around like a sick puppy. But why haven't you told Sakura about this yet? You promised and I still don't see why I have to come along with Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan." Naruto couldn't help but sigh into the receiver of the vid-phone as he explained to his cousin his reasons.

"Look the reason is because I need someone to help Sasuke keep an eye on both Sakura and Hinata. I know that they can take care of themselves it's just that with the other Vipers on the loose I don't to take any chances. Besides we've all dealt with these guys before and you should know how they fight. Besides I need someone to be my eyes and ears for any information that is out there. Remember Konohamaru, our family is not only known for being powerful pokemon trainers but also masters of stealth and trickery. I need you to help Sasuke get here and fast. And while we're talking about you Sasuke, let's get one thing straight about my cousin Sakura. She's had enough bad things happen to her. Don't do anything that will get her hurt during your trip. Also I received a report that your uncle is looking for you. So you might want to stay out of trouble, okay. I'll talk to you guys later but for now get all the sleep that you can cause in the morning you guys are in for the biggest trip and adventure of your lives. Ja Ne!!" and just like that the screen went blank.

"So Konohamaru it's been a while since I last saw you, have you gotten any new pokemon on your team and how strong have they gotten?" Sasuke didn't miss the grin on Konohamaru's face as he began to tell him about the new skills that his pokemon learnt while he was away while they went to find the girls and settle in for the night.

As everyone began to go to sleep, Sakura couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her while she slept, but soon gave into her tired muscles plea for rest and went to sleep. All the while not noticing a certain pink physic pokemon outside of her window with a gentle smile on its face, laughing. But said pokemon stopped once a bigger version of it showed up. And these pokemon were none other than, Mewto and Mew and they were here by request of another legendary pokemon of the three lakes that reside in Sinnoh.

"It would appear that she is safe for the time being, if you wish to stay you can but remember my friend we must leave for the lakes at dawn. You know as well as I do that it is important to have this meeting to find out who is trying to capture our brethren and upset the balance of the world" and with that Mewto left, leaving Mew to watch over his new friend and hoping to be part of her family soon.

*To Be Continued*

*_Author Note. Well there you have it the third chapter of my fanfics, and I hope you like it. I thought that adding Konohamaru to the group would be a good idea cause hey someone has to help Sasuke explain to Sakura what is going on when the time comes. And both Konohamaru and Hinata will have some pretty powerful pokemon as well. But you'll find out what they are the next time. I apologize for being late with updates, but I've been tired and trying to keep my grades up which is not easy mind you. I'll try to update sooner as soon as I find the time, which might be soon since November holiday is coming soon. I plan to write and eat turkey during my break so don't worry. Keep reading and sending your comments, so until next time…Ja Ne!!*_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto meets Pokemon (Version Two chapter four)

*_Last time, Konohamaru joined up with Sasuke and Sakura as they made their way to Sunnyshore. But there is one more person; Hinata Hyuga who is going to Sunnyshore as well but to visit her long time boyfriend, Naruto. Along the way to Jubilife city however, both Sasuke and Sakura are followed by Karin who is not so happy to see her Sasuke-kun with another woman. But she is currently stuck in a trap at the moment and won't be coming back for a while. As our young travelers rest for the night in the pokemon center they are unaware of two legendary pokemon looking out for them. And what is going on at the lakes that has each legendary from each region so worried. Well let's join out friends and find out…._

--

We find our young travelers waking up after a good night's sleep getting ready to leave and head for the next town. But they didn't know which way to go. So let's join our friends as they discuss on which route to take.

"Well we could go through the Eterna forest then head South in Eterna City and then bike the rest of the way to Hearthome. Or we could go through Oreburgh city and go north and then cut through Mt. Coronet to head for Hearthome." Hinata was trying to reason with her friend as they were gathering all the medical supplies they would need along with plenty of pokefood for their poke pals.

"Hinata I think it would be a good idea to go with the first route. Cause Oreburgh just happens to be home to Rock Lee and his loony teacher Mighty Gai. And they are the last two people I want to run into right now. That and I don't want to go through Mt. Coronet with Konohamaru. After all that stuff with Team Galactic and everything else that goes on up there; no I prefer to go the long way rather than take the short way and get into a lot of trouble with some pokemon that could destroy the universe." Sakura along with Hinata nodded in agreement about the route to take and left to tell the boys. But before they could get to Eterna City they had to make a quick stop in Floraroma Town and check on a friend of theirs.

So while the girls were talking about travel routes, Sasuke and Konohamaru were talking to Naruto about anything that involves a certain crazy red head that's looking for him.

"I'm telling you Sasuke, there is no sign of Karin anywhere and I just got off the phone with Officer Jenny and she said that everything has been quiet and need I remind you Sasuke, it's only been two days so try and relax. Besides it's not like that witch Karin is stupid enough to follow you with Hinata and Konohamaru traveling with you anyway. Sasuke you and I both know that Hinata is one of the best trainers out there. Even if her father doesn't believe she is, but can't help that. Her pokemon are very strong and if memory serves me, Konohamaru I heard from your mom that one of your pokemon evolved two months ago. So Ambipom no longer a little monkey huh?" Naruto didn't miss the bright smile that appeared on his cousins' face when he praised him about how he was raising his pokemon.

"Yeah!!! And boy was I surprised too. Mom said that my trainer skills have improved since that last time we saw each other. But what are we going to do now? I mean Sakura isn't that dumb and she's bound to get suspicious about the red haired witch and her evil pokemon following us wherever we go Naruto."

Sasuke for his part stayed silent and let the two talk while he thought for a few minutes. Ever since he woke up this morning, Sasuke has been having this weird feeling that they were being watched and he couldn't shake this feeling no matter how hard he tried. But what was worse was the fact that now he had to keep a close eye on both Sakura and Hinata. He knew for a fact that Konohamaru could take care of himself but would have to keep a closer eye on him. Seeing as how he was a mini version of Naruto minus the whisker birthmarks.

After about ten minutes of thinking, Sasuke went to go find the girls and was surprised to see them in the garden section of the pokemon center tending to the pokemon including a few he hasn't seen in a while. Sasuke could see that the girls were fast at work making sure all the pokemon were ready for the journey so he decided to watch from the shadows.

Sasuke noticed for the first time just what type of pokemon this Hinata person had. And it was quite the power house. Even if she did only have five pokemon. Looking from left to right Sasuke saw each one of Hinata's pokemon. On her left were her Froslass and her Glaceon. Her Glaceon was wearing a powder snow blue ribbon around its neck like its watery cousin Vaporeon only Vaporeon had a metallic like aquamarine ribbon on. To the right of Hinata was a charmander with that silly orange ribbon that Naruto had given her on her birthday last year. Sasuke had to laugh for he knew just what that pokemon really meant and the real reason Naruto gave her a fire pokemon and when Naruto does tell her, boy is she going to love him.

(AN. Okay for those of you wondering about the deal with charmander and Naruto giving it to her as a gift; I'll get to that in the next few chapters just know this, it's a family tradition that was started by Naruto's mother. And has been a tradition on his mother's side of the family and has been a tradition ever since. Now back to the story.)

Sasuke then had to look around for Hinata's final pokemon and to his surprise found it flying around some flowers near Konohamaru's Flareon who was being checked on by the very girl who's been invading his mind for the past few hours.

"Okay Flareon you look good and everything seems to check out normal for you. Just try to go easy of the fire attacks, okay?"

"Flare!" Flareon then jumped of the counter to go play with the other pokemon before it was time to leave and found Shinx next to Vulpix, Leafron, and Chimchar who were just playing around.

After a few more minutes of staring at Sakura head, Sasuke began to let his eyes and his mind wander for a bit and noticed just how short her skirt/shorts were and was began to think of the many things he would like to do to find out what lies under that small garment.

Unfortunately, Lopunny caught sight of Sasuke and his perverted glances and decided to give him a little wake up call, via an ice punch combined with rock smash.

"BAMM!!!"

Once Lopunny's fist made contact with a nearby boulder that was right next to Sasuke, both Sakura and Hinata turned to see was the commotion was about and found Lopunny glaring daggers at Sasuke who was covered in ice covered rocks.

"*sigh* I warned you before Sasuke about how Lopunny feels about perverts and judging by that last attack she's seriously going to hurt you if you try anything again. Are okay though? My Lopunny is not like many others. For she has strength that would rival many Machamps and the power to back it up too. Now are you sure that you're okay, that attack was too close for comfort…"

While Sakura was fussing over Sasuke, Gardevoir decided to have a nice little talk with her long time rabbit friend and find out why she did what she just did to Sasuke.

(Okay to spare many of you out there that have next to no idea about pokemon speech, I decided to have the conversation in English to save time.)

"_Lopunny we need to talk and now, this is the second time that you sent an ice attack in Sasuke-sans direction. Why do you not like him near Sakura-sama?" Gardevoir for her part thought that they would make a cute couple. Not to mention Sasuke's pokemon were quite cute too, including his Blaziken._

"_If you saw the way that he was looking at her you would have sent him into the wall with a confuse ray given the chance. He's nothing but a lying pervert that only wants to hurt Sakura-sama and you know it."_

_Gardevoir knew just how close Lopunny and Sakura were. Heck Lopunny was the first pokemon that Sakura caught. She would know since Gardevoir was the one that helped Sakura capture Lopunny all those years ago._

"_My friend I know you want to protect our friend, but I believe that she will be fine. Because of my future sight I can see just what will happen to those two. And trust me, they will be happy. They need each other. Just like Sakura-sama needs us, she needs him. Besides there is an upside to having Sasuke-sama with us."_

_Lopunny turned to her long time friend and followed where her gaze was going and found where it went. Lopunny for her part was just as bad as her friend, for she too could see the up side of being around Sasuke's pokemon. His Wealvile was sleek and deadly…and cute. While his Lucario was honor bound and strong and she could tell that he put others first. That and his muscles were like steel and he was drop dead gorgeous. So she could cut the man some slack for a few more days, just until they reach their destination._

(Okay now back to the others)

"And for the last time, I'm fine Sakura. I have to admit though your pokemon sure does pack a mean punch. Where did she get that type of strength? That felt like a Mega Punch from a NidoQueen." Sasuke noticed that Sakura was laughing a bit.

"Sorry about that, you see my grandmother has a NidoQueen with her along with a few other pokemon that have great strength and my Aunt has one too and when I went to visit them, I would train with both of their pokemon. So as to where the massive strength comes from…it comes from them."

Now it made sense as to the punch and the power behind it. Sasuke had to remember not to try anything like that until he and Sakura were all alone. But enough about that.

"Hey Sakura, I just got off the phone with Auntie Kushina and she says to take care of yourself and once we reach Sunnyshore to stop by for dinner and to bring Sasuke with you." Konohamaru didn't seem to sense the tense air in the room so he just kept talking but this time towards Hinata.

"Oh and Hinata-san, my cousin Naruto wants to talk to you on the phone by the way." After that Hinata went to go have her private call with the boy of her dreams.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

"Hello Hina-hime, how's my favorite flower doing?"

So while Naruto and Hinata talk for a few minutes Konohamaru goes outside to get some air, that and it was getting a little too mushy in there for him.

Unknown to Konohamaru, a certain someone was watching from the shadows and had their sights set on revenge on the brat.

"Seviper!"

"Don't worry my little beauty; you'll get your chance to make that brat pay for insulting us and then we'll get the pink haired witch and make her pay for taking our Sasuke-kun away from us."

Karin for her part kept a close eye on the brat that pulled that trap on her. But before she could plot any further on how to get the brat back, her phone began to ring. And it was from the big boss himself.

"Sir"

"Karin have you spotted our little target?" A raspy voice was heard over the line.

"Yes sir, I have both targets in sight. Kabuto-san was right he is here along with his pink haired friend."

"Good, now you remember what you must do, you must get that data back from Sasuke and during your mission you are to track down Jugo as well. Since Sasuke left he's running around with his pokemon doing who knows what, but he also has something that we need back. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, you have my word, Sasuke we be back before you know it and that data will be delivered into your hands before you know it. Karin out."

As Karin was going back to keeping an eye out for Sasuke and the others, a certain legendary pokemon was watching along with a friend.

"I see that you are concerned about your new friend aren't you Mew?"

Out of the shadows a woman with short brown hair and a Phanpy named TonTon came and stood by the floating physic pokemon.

"_Shizune-san something bad is about to happen to my friend. The Vipers are planning something evil. And it involves waking up Giratina from his slumber. Shizune-san please you must inform the others and quickly."_

"Don't worry my telepathic friend, my friends and I are working as fast as we can. And I can assure you that Giratina will not be summoned. Now you must hurry back to Mewtwo before he turns the whole town upside down just to find you."

Mew nodded and began to head back to his long time friend and tried to calm his frantic mind. In the mean time Shizune went about the task of keeping an eye on Karin to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

*Twenty minutes later*

"Okay so we're in an agreement that heading through the Eterna forest and head straight for Eterna city then head south and get to Hearthome that way right?"

Sakura for her part was happy to be moving again and with that the group began their journey to Hearthome city to meet up with Ino but not before stopping in Floraroma town and picking up one more addition to the group.

But fate has a funny way of working and it seems that trouble is on the horizon for our heroes as they make their way to the Eterna forest and the next part of their adventure.

*To Be Continued*

(*_There it is the next chapter to my story. Sorry it's so short, but I'm still trying to get used to my new laptop, which is a Toshiba by the way. And I'm trying to figure out the Windows Live Movie Maker so I can get the next chapter of my AMVs out. But don't worry; the next chapter to my other fanfics will be out soon so keep a close eye out. Until next time….Ja Ne!!!!_*)


	5. Author Note

Author's Note for Naruto Meets Pokemon (version two)

List of Pokemon by trainers:

Sakura: mix pokemon

Lopunny

Leafron

Vulpix

Gardevoir

Chimchar

Sasuke: fire, fighting, dark/ice, bug and steel

Typhlosion

Houndoom

Scizor

Lucario

Weavile

Blaziken

Konohamaru: fire, lightening and mix

Pikachu

Flareon

Shinx

Ambipom

(Konohamaru will catch two more later)

Hinata: Ice, water, bug and fire (one from Naruto)

Glaceon

Froslass

Vaporeon

Charmander (a gift from Naruto)

Beautifly

(Will capture another pokemon when she meets with Naruto again)

Naruto: fire and lightening pokemon

Luxray

Ninetails

Pikachu (very high level)

Arcanine

Manectric

(Will capture another pokemon when he meets with Hinata again)

Kakashi: dog type

Growlithe

Poochyena

Houndour

Arcanine

(Will reveal other two pokemon later along with his wife's pokemon)

Well here is the roster for the pokemon and trainers so far in my story. I'll add another one when I add some of the other characters like Sai and Ino and everyone's favorite (note the dripping sarcasm) Jiraiya. But for now just enjoy the group of pokemon that I have listed and I will put up a poll to see what type of Pokemon Sakura catches next and I promise it will be a legendary. I promise that you won't be disappointed and I'm happy to say that I'm back everyone.


End file.
